HSM a new story
by MrsWeaselWeasley
Summary: lily, a new girl at east high school is nervous and a bit of a geek, she happens to meet a gorgeous guy. but is there something more sincere behind him. disclaimer, i do not own any of the HSM characters.


I walk into the school, with my head held high. I knew that this year, and this school would not be any better than those I had been to before. But, well I wanted to give it a shot. The students pass me in the corridors, they had bleach blonde hair and perfect make-up and that was just the guys. The way that they dressed you could so easily tell that it was a school in a rather well off area. But well they would never have to know that I was the lowest of the low. I had to go to the admissions office to receive my timetable and my map. Yeah I got lost a lot. And fell over a lot. But there weren't that many stairs here, which I had seen yet.  
I entered the home room with a new kind of confidence. I wasn't the worst dressed or the youngest. I chose a seat at the back of the classroom, put my earphones in and settled down with my DS. I entered pitchochat, not expecting anyone to be on, I mean its school. There was, to my surprise, a chat room that was nearly full. I quickly entered wanting to know the latest gossip.

NewGirl has entered the chat room.

Hoops: Tournament soon.  
UofA-Dude: I know bro, gonna win.  
NewGirl: what do you play??  
Hoops: Basketball what else is there, bro?  
UofA-Dude: I know right  
NewGirl: Oh Right Well Okay..

BRIING

I quickly turned my DS off and pulled out my earphones, I didn't know the rules at this school yet and wasn't going to get a detention on the first day. Ms. Darbus quickly introduces herself as the head of the drama department and then it was time for lessons. The other students race to the door, I have never seen students so excited to get to lessons. I stuff my IPod into my bag, fling it over my shoulder and head towards the door. As I get close an arm comes out of nowhere to block the door. I look to see who the arm is attached too, I see a blonde bimbo, surprise surprise, another clone, like at my old school. She obviously thought she was the queen of the school. I could tell that from one look at her. She looked me up and down and said with a glint in her eye.  
'I don't know what look you're trying to pull here, but just to let you know, its 65 degrees. Its time to leave the jeans behind.'  
With a flick of her hair she turns towards the door, pushes me out of the way and bustles down the corridor. The new confidence knocked out of me, I pull my map out of my bag I don't care that people are watching me walking around with the map pressed to my nose. I mean I had all ready been embarrassed, and it wasn't even half passed nine.

I walk into English late, just like all of my other classes that morning. I was happier in English, it was my lesson before lunch and I had a whole portfolio of work from my former school. I walk to the teacher at the front and hand her my portfolio. She says to me that she will look over it and sends me to the back, I like it at the back, and here I can listen to my IPod. I put the earphones into my ears; this is what is familiar to me. I looked through the artists until I settled on 'kids in glass houses' they are my fave at the moment, I am glad of the music.

The bell suddenly goes and I jump. Everyone turns to look at the new girl, freak. Great. I put my iPod into my bag as quickly as I can and rush out with the masses towards lunch. The canteen, well it's not what I thought but I find a table, alone, again. This is starting to depress me but I don't let it show. I take out my book, at the moment I am reading a crime novel. Hey just because I don't want them thinking I am a freak doesn't mean I am not. I start to read and about half way down the page, I notice someone sitting next to me.

'Hey new girl' he says to me with a crooked smile and as he says it he takes one of his manly hands and pulls it through his messy hair. 'Why you are sitting at my table.' There was that smile again.

I hurry to stuff my book into my bag. 'Sorry, I didn't know that the table was taken. I will just go.' He grabs my hand as I turn to go and pulls be back to sit down. 'Hey' he says 'that didn't mean I wanted you to go'

I slowly sit back down. The first person to speak to me and it has to be the hottest guy at this school. I turn back to look at him, I begin to notice the way his hair slides slowly to one side. I start to see the glint in his eye as he turns to look at me. 'Hey baby, come here'  
I think he is talking to me and this takes me by surprise. But then a jaw dropping beauty comes and perks her self on his knee. I start to get up and walk away and once again he grabs my arm. 'Sit back down' he says and that smile disappears. 'Please'  
against my better judgement I sit back down, I mean I feel like I am playing a child game of simon says. I take my book back out of my bag. Just as I open it to the right page, it gets grabbed out of my hands, now this annoys me you can do anything- but don't touch my books. I get up and try and grab it out of his hands, to no avail- great I have just made a fool out of myself again. I retire to my seat and just stare at him. It seems to have the desired effect as he holds out his hand to me 'truce, my name is Troy; this little beaut is Taylor, my best mates girlfriend. Now what is your name?'

I begin to stutter I mean like, it's his mates girlfriend. Not his. The thought holds me silent for a moment but my voice finds me and I manage to choke out and answer. 'Lily' I say my voice barely audible, he asks me to repeat it again. 'Lily' I say, my voice louder, and as that spark of confidence returns to me so does my voice 'Now can I have my book back, it was just getting to a good part.'


End file.
